1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever type connector and more particularly to the lever type connector comprising a pair of connectors connected with each other by using a lever supported by a pair of shafts projecting from one of the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A great force is required to connect a plurality of connectors, for example, 20 or more with each other. Therefore, lever type connectors have been proposed to connect them easily by means of a lever which allows an operator to connect them by applying a relatively small force thereto.
Referring to FIG. 4, an example of the above-described conventional lever type connector is described below. A lever 3 is rotatably supported by a pair of supporting shafts 4 and 4 on both outer side surfaces of a connector 1. A pair of guide pins 5 and 5 engaging guide grooves 3c and 3c of the lever 3 project from a connector 2. The lever 3 is rotated to move the connector 2 into the connector 1 so as to connect them with each other or move the connector 2 away from the connector 1 so as to disconnect them from each other due to the engagement between the guide pins 5 and 5 of the connector 2 and each of the guide grooves 3c and 3c of the connector 1.
In connecting the connectors 1 and 2 of the above-described lever type connector with each other, an operator has the connector 2 in one hand to engage the connectors 1 and 2 with each other while the operator rotates the lever 3 by the other hand. The following connector eliminates the need for using both hands in connecting them with each other. That is, an operator rotates the lever 3 by one hand with the connector 2 held by the connector 1 in a temporary engaging position. In the temporary engaging position, the connectors 1 and 2 are not in contact with each other and thus are unconductive to each other.
The above-described lever type connector has, however, the following problem in installing it on an automobile or the like: As shown in FIG. 5, in the temporary engaging position, the guide pin 5 of the connector 2 is in contact with an inclined surface 3b of a guide groove 3a formed on the lever 3. If a force F1 in the engaging direction acts on the connector 2 by accident, the guide pin 5 applies a rotational force F2 in the engaging direction to the lever 3. As a result, the lever 3 rotates in the engaging direction (A) and hence the connector 2 is moved from the temporary engaging position toward the predetermined engaging position. Consequently, the terminals of the connectors 1 and 2 are brought into contact with each other and as a result, both connectors 1 and 2 become conductive to each other although the connector 2 is not in engagement with the connector 1 at the predetermined engaging position.
If the operator has forgotten to connect the connector 2 with the connector 1 at the predetermined engaging position with the connector 2 held at the temporary engaging position, there is a possibility that an incomplete engagement between the connectors 1 and 2 cannot be detected in a conductivity inspection test, because the connectors 1 and 2 are conductive to each other.